dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Link
Howard Link is a member of the Black Order assigned to keep an eye on Allen Walker. He's also very skilled at making delicious pastries. Appearance Link is a short manD.Gray-man manga, chapter 138 page 05 with shoulder blade long, blond hair fixed into a braid, he has forked eyebrowsD.Gray-man manga, chapter 137 page 01 and brown eyesvolume 17 - coverNoche - the artbook. He mostly wears official Black Order's uniform.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 137 page 01 Personality Link's personality is serious and strict, though he is not nearly as harsh or cold as his boss, Malcolm C. Levrier. Link has displayed a willingness to protect others and a slight sense of camaraderie as evident by his willingness to carry Allen Walker to the infirmary after his battle with the Level 4 Akuma. He is extremely loyal to Leverier and as such treats him with the utmost respect and honours such as saluting him upon his departure from Headquarterschapter 157, pages 02-03. Link is also an intellectual and skilled at chess as displayed when he defeats the ghost of a chess championchapter 169 page 16 in order to retrieve an Innocence fragment during a mission with Allen, Kanda, and Miranda. History Howard Link is an inspector sent to Headquarters, although he appears to be more of Levrier's administrative assistant. Link is part of the special combat division of Central's execution squad referred to as CROW, whose members are said to be trained from a young age. Plot 'Invasion of Headquarters Arc' ]] Link is first introduced assisting Malcolm C. Leverier at meeting with Generals and Branch Heads as he briefly presents collected data about both Cross Marian and Allen Walker casesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 pages 02-04. At the end of said meeting he’s assigned to keep an 24/7 surveillance on Allen D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 136 page 17 After the meeting he introduce himself to Allen and presents him a pumpkin pie which Allen happily acceptsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 01. He forces young exorcist to fill enormous stack documents and after convincing Walker that library would be more suitable for this task than cafeteria they both take their leaveD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 07. In their way to library, after confrontation with Cross Marian Link forcefully question his charge about coded language in which the song Allen had played in Ark’s piano room was written. As Allen hesitate to answerD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 pages 13-14 and suddenly outburst about reflection of the 14th on the window’s surface Link takes it as a way to avoid the original topic D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16. Link takes his job really seriously and literally follows Allen everywhereD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 02. After meeting Lavi in the bathroom he received a nickname Two-spots D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05 this lack of respect Link interprets with his lack of authority which is (by his judgement) caused by his short heightD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 05. Link's relationship with Allen is a bit strained at times, but they appear to get along well and don't bicker between themselves much. Although Link tends to point out Allen’s eating habits D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 137 page 16 and when Allen counter attack those accusations(by telling inspector that he eats nothing but cakes) Link explains that he’s an adult and it’s his eating habits are his own businessD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 138 page 14. During the meal Lulu Bell attacks science division to retake the Egg. Allen cursed eye informs his host about the akumas in headquarters – Allen drops his meal dash to help with Link following himD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 06. After Bookman and Allen attempt to take the barrier erected by Lulu Bell down. Link suggests to use the Ark to get inside the barrierD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 139 page 08. After reaching the battlefield he contacts Malcolm C. Levrier and apologizes for unauthorized usage of the arkD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 140 page 11. Leverier after confirmation of the destroying of the Egg gives Link a mission to recover as many fragments of Egg shell as possible and if it’s possible protect Allen Walker. Link finds unconscious Allen and saves him from metal pipes by cutting them with his switch-bladesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 147 pages 09-10. and tends Allen’s woundsD.Gray-Man anime, episode 101 After victory over level 4 akuma he carries Allen into infirmaryD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 156 pages 13-18. During Allen’s stay in the hospital Link meets Leverier to return collected fragments of Egg and bids farewell to him by saluting upon his departureD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 157 page 02. 'Komuvitan D Arc' ]] When situation in the Order had quiet down to the point that appointment of moving the headquarters has been made. Everyone has been asked to help with the moving to the new location. The worst part of said move is science division belongings – because of various potions which have rather unexpected effectsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 159 page 07. After the black out and Head nurse’s biting Miranda Link is forced to retreat with other survivors into safe hidingD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 160 page 12. As he writes report about the situation at hand. New Komurin eats his report in order to ‘destroy evidences’D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 02. Not so much time later the group of survivors are attacked by infected with Komuvitan D GeneralsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 05. Link is bitten by General Froi Tiedoll, who mistakes him for Kanda because of the fogged glassesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07. As the virus is spread across his body Link mumbles that this situation won’t go unnoticed to which Komui is willing to smack Inspector with hammer believing that it would make Link forget and not report anything to secretary Malcolm C. Leverier D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 161 page 07. After Bak Chang makes a vaccine he is curedD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 164 page 15. Ghost of the Chess Player Link alongside Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Miranda Lotto is send on a mission to one of London’s graveyards to retrieve an Innocence from a chess championD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 07, in order to get the Innocence the match of chess has to be won. Howard, as the only person who yet hadn’t played(and lost) the game, is forced to play chess in very distracting conditionsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 pages 08-09 with exorcists fighting akumas and people hurrying him upD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 12. After winning the gameD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 169 page 16 the Innocence fragment is safe and the whole team head back to the headquarters. 'Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc' After Leverier’s coming to Black Order to investigate the disappearance of Cross Marian Link accidentally meets his superior as he follows Allen to the room in which Cross last been seenD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 03, after brief conversation Walker leaves angeredD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16, leaving Laverier and Link alone in the room. Leverier admits that said ambush was made by someone else from the Black Order, of whom he doesn’t know ofD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 16. Link, worried about his boss safety asks if he could escort him back to Vatican, Leverier decline the plead and admits that Link is more needed as a Walker’s watcherD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 171 page 17. 'Thief G Arc' After getting strange reports from finders about mysterious thieveries Black Order sends Noise Marie, Yu Kanda, Allen Walker and Link to Paris for the investigationD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06. After meeting with inspector Galmar and both finders and Black Order’s scientists, the team decide to catch the Thief G and, if he turns out to be Innocence user, persuade him join the Order. As the team splits up, as a part of a trap, Allen is left alone with Link. They both listen again to Cross Marian’s last will''D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 pages 02-06 while eating donutsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 173 page 07. When Thief G runs away - with very valuable crown as a trophy - from Glamar’s failed trap, he first runs into Kanda who quickly defeats him. After other failed attempts of escape G possesses Link and uses all his hidden weapons and spells with ease. But after throwing Thief G off the balance, with Kanda’s reinforce, he starts to loose his self-assuranceD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 172 page 06. At the end, after being stabbed with Allen’s Sword of exorcismsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 pages 14-15 he, petrified, accuses Allen of murdering himD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 15 and leaves Link’s body wailing hystericallyD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17. After regaining consciousness Link is both annoyed and unimpressed of what have been done to him, since his sword is still stuck within inspector’s bodyD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17. Meanwhile Noise Marie listens to the whole situation to remember Thief G’s voice and tries to confirm his current whereaboutsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 174 page 17 Next day Marie leads them to Hurst orphanage – just right before the door were about to be open a small kid – Timothy - is kicked thought it right onto AllenD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 06. Link approaches both, boy and Allen, to examine possible wounds. But only minor bleeding is found on Walker’s head, to which, surprisingly, Allen starts to wails heavilyD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 08, Link tries to calm down the exorcistD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 09 but it’s soon reveled that it’s Timothy who has accidentally possessed Allen Walker D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 175 page 10. During the conversation with Mother Superior - when it’s revealed that Orphanage is being attacked by akumas he helps children to escape from level 4 to other, safer, side of the buildingD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 10. When Walker claims he will open the gate for all them to escape, Link declines the ideaD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 11. When it’s known that Gate can not be created anyway, he just snatch Emilia Galmar and Timothy to follow to the place where Mother Superior with the rest of the children have escapedD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 176 page 15. They are found later – all turned into dollsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 03-04. The only survivor is a nun who was with them. She separates Timothy from Link and Emilia and starts to shoot towards themD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 05. Link escapes just in time but Emilia is shot, Link recognize a Broker in the false nunD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 08. But before he is able to do anything she’s too turned into doll and killed by akumaD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 10. The unfortunate position forces Link to take risky action to attack the level 2 on his ownD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 page 11. But even with the usage of spells he was not able to do anything to the akuma and he’s too turned into a dollD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 177 pages 16-17. After Timothy destroyed the Level 2 Akuma that had transformed him, Link, slowly, returns to his human form and helps to ward off the level 3 Akuma, but since his body hasn’t yet returned to normal he has problems with keeping the akuma on distanceD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 07-09, until a member of Crow named Madarao appearsD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 10 and defeats the Level 3D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 pages 11-15, leaving the Level 4 to Allen and Kanda. Link expressed surprise and confusion at the depth of Madarao's abilitiesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 181 page 15, indicating that he probably had no idea Crow members were capable of such feats. As they are both released from infirmary Allen watches from the window how Timothy acts around Mother Superior and compares their relationship to his and Mana’s. As Link comments about this unexpected statement, Allen admits that he so got used to him that he treats him more or less like a furniture which makes Link offended. 'Third Exorcists Arc''' Upon returning to Headquarters, Link returns to his duty of shadowing Allen even when he is hindered by Lenalee falling asleep on his bed next to the recovering Allen. He claims that he was being a gentleman and didn't wish to walk in on a young lady in such a compromising position. When Allen shuts him out to try to speak in private with Lenalee, Link threatens to tell Komui that the two are alone behind a locked door - prompting Allen to quickly let him in. Even during Allen’s training with Marie Link keeps an eye on him (with sleeping Timcanpy on his head). When Koushi hurls Allen onto the pillar Link quickly interferes. During the mission in Jordan Link gets separated from the rest of the team. He tries to contact Allen, Madarao and Tokusa via communicator but it seems that he’s out of reachD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 187 page 34. As he returns to the camp it’s obvious that it has been destroyed by akumas with Tevak as the only survivorD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 03. After telling Link about her vision, inspector decides to temporarily supervise her – since her statement might have important role for his missionD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 189 page 04. Link and Tevak are later seen forcing their way to the North American branch to take down the barrier erected aroud the placeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 189 during the ambush of level 4 akumas Tevak’s akuma cells start to respond upon Alma Karma's turningD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 26. Link tries his best to both hinder a swarm of level 4 akumas and prevent Tevak of turning into a monsterD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195 page 25. After long struggle Timcampy startes to grow into enormous size and emits bright light – this both blinds akumas and breaks the barrier surrounding North American BranchD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 15-17. After Alma's self-destruction Tevak looses her consciousnessD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 198 pages 19-20. After sealing Tevak with CROW's binding technique Link hurries to the North American branch to stop Allen Walker from supposed killing his fellow CROW comrades - after arriving Link seals Allen and forces him to reverse his Innocence activationD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 with which Walker was helping Tokusa by suppressing Alma Karma's cells within his bodyD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200 page 30 Abilities and Weapons He is armed with a pair of retractable wrist blades (also called switchblades) hidden under his sleevesvolume 17 - coverchapter 147, page 10chapter 174, page 06 and can use binding techniques that weigh a target down. In addition to this he knows many spells with which to combat Akuma, though they are not nearly as effective as the Anti-Akuma Weapons wielded by Exorcists. In spite of this, Link can hold his own against Akuma for a brief period of time. Trivia , Howard Link, Tevak and Tokusa as kidsNoche - the artbook]] *On the right corner of one of Hoshino's sketches can be seen Howard Link, Madarao, Tevak and Tokusa in their younger ageNoche - the artbook on which young Link is portrait not only with dots on his forehead but also with the same facials marks under his eyesNoche - the artbook like the Third Exorcists have. *Link appeared only once in anime's post credit omake D.Gray-Man anime, episode 96, post credit omake *Howard occasionally wears glassesD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 183, page 18 References Category:Characters Category:Vatican Category:Male Category:Black Order Member